The Adventures of Mairwen
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Originally called Fate Be Changed: The Adventures of Merlyn. Mairwen travels to Camelot where she enters many misadventures with her friends and family. With help from Gaius, Mairwen learns the true meanings for her powers and uses them to protect Arthur Pendragon. Who would expect a twelve year old girl instead of a man s the seers had prophesized. Based on the television series
1. The Dragon's Call: Mairwen

The Dragon's Call - Part 1

No man or woman, or even a girl, can know their destiny. They cannot glimpse their parts in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A girl that will, in time, mother the legend. Her name: Mairwen...But no one expected her to be twelve years old...

Mairwen was a girl of twelve years of age. She left her mother at the borders of Camelot and had made her way alone. She was alone as she entered the fortress that was camelot. As Mairwen entered Camelot, she heard the sounds of the trumpets and the sound of execution beat of drums. Everyone in the court gathered around to a poor man who was ready for execution. Whatever this man was guilty for, it wasn't good. A villager looked down at her.

"Little girl, you shouldn't be here," the villager told her.

"Wha...why not?" Mairwen asked.

"Because, this man is charged with witchcraft," he answered. "And it is not a sight for young girls to see."

Mairwen rolled her eyes. Yeah, she was twelve, but not a baby. Mairwen came closer.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic," said who appeared to be the king. He was a middle-aged man with greying hair, green eyes, and looked quite regal. He was wearing a crown and a red cape with silver chainmail. Mairwen looked and saw a woman standing there. She was very beautiful and had dark curly hair. however, she noticed the woman had no expression that was full of comfort. "And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

Mairwen gasped immediately when Mr. Collins was executed and covered her eyes.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic!" yelled an old woman. She was the deceased man's mother. "It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

"Seize her!" Uther shouted. However, in a flash, she was gone in a whirl of wind and smoke.

Mairwen continued walking, the haunting image of that man's beheading flashing through her eyes. She put on her lost girl routine.

"Excuse me, sir," Mairwen said. The guard looked down at her, and he was indeed looking at her softly.

He must have children, Mairwen thought. "I'm looking for my uncle, Gaius the Court physician."

"That way, little miss," the Guard said, pointing the child in the right direction.

Mairwen went to the Physicians' chambers and opened up the door. She looked if she could see Gaius around. He hadn't seen Mairwen since she was three years old, and Mairwen vaguely remembered him from such a long time ago.

"Hello? Gaius?" Mairwen cried. She looked up to see Gaius standing there near the bookshelf. However, he immediately fell off. Mairwen's heart nearly stopped. She looked at the bed nearby and suddenly, her eyes flashed gold and the bed moved.

Not again Mairwen thought. The old man got off his bed and looked at Mairwen suspiciously.

"What did you just do?" the old man yelled at her.

"Nothing," Mairwen said.

"Tell me!"

"I- I- I have no idea what happened."

"If anyone had seen that...

"Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..."

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!

"Nowhere."

"So how is it you know magic?

"I don't."

"Where did you study?... Answer me!

"I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught."

"Are you lying to me, child?

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth!

"I was born like this!"

"That's impossible! Who are you?"

Mairwen remembered that she had letter her mother told her to give.

"I have this letter," Mairwen said with a smile and handed over to Gaius. However, he didn't know what to do with it.

"I- I don't have my glasses."

"I'm your niece, Mairwen," the child revealed. Gaius looked down at her. She was right. She was the spitting image of her mother.

"Hunith's daughter," He said smiling. "My, you look just like your mother."

"Thanks, everybody says I look like her when I was her age," Mairwen said.

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" Gaius said.

"It…uh…it is Wednesday, sir."

"Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there."

He gestured to the upstairs room he had already lain out for her.

"You- you won't say anything about, erm... "

"No," Gaius answered. Mairwen gave out a smile and was up the steps. "Although, Merlin." Mairwen stopped and looked at Gaius. "I should say thank you."

"Your welcome, Uncle," Mairwen said with a smile. She opened the door to her room and noticed that it was better than her room in Ealdor. She placed her bag on the bed and laid down on the pillow. Mairwen felt she was going to like it here in Camelot, but it was going to be trouble if she used her magic. Now what was she going to do if magic was outlawed in Camelot?

Gaius looked up to see Mairwen fast asleep. She must have fallen asleep instantly. He went over to the little girl, and covered Mairwen's shivering body and had seen she removed her scarf and was only wearing her white nightgown. She looked innocent, and sweet, and Gaius knew that Uther wouldn't show mercy to a child with magical gifts. He looked at the letter Hunith had writen him. Gaius took his glasses and opened the letter, beginning to read.

My dear Gaius,

I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Mairwen were not so. Ours is a small village and she is so clearly at odds with people here that, if she were to remain, I fear what would become of her. She needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help her find a purpose for her gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her daughter, keep her safe, and may God save you both.

"I got you water," Gaius told her when she woke up. Mairwen looked at him apologetically as she came down the steps. "You didn't wash last night."

"Sorry." Mairwen quickly apologized. She began eating very quickly, as she was very hungry since the journey. Gaius accidentally bumped into a bucket and Mairwen accidentally stopped her magic.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells." Mairwen admitted.

"So, what did you do? There must be something."

"It just happens."

She let the water fall onto the ground and took a mop and began cleaning it up.

Well, we better keep you out of trouble." he told the child. "You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here. Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once.

"Okay," Mairwen said.

"And here." He gave her a sandwich for her to eat.

"Off you go. And Mairwen, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed," he warned her.

"Got it," Mairwen said.

She travelled through the entire kingdom, giving those people their medicines. However, she was too late to tell Sir Olwin not to drink it all at once. Mairwen hoped it wouldn't cause trouble. With the few money she had left, Mairwen bought an apple from one of the stands and began walking down to where the knights were training. Being twelve years old, Mairwen was easily distracted by handsome men. It kind of bothered her.

"Where's the target?" said a blond knight. Mairwen looked at him skeptically.

"There, Sir?" said the servant who was moving the target.

"It's into the sun?" the young blonde knight said again.

"But, it's not that bright."

"A bit like you, then?"

Mairwen's mouth dropped as the two men laughed with the blonde knight.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" the servant said.

Mairwen looked at the three Knights again and saw the blond-haired knight take a knife and throw it where the boy, Morris, was at.

From up above, Mairwen noticed a dark skinned teenaged girl cleaning out something. Mairwen admitted, she looked beautiful and was looking down at the knight with a glare.

"I told you to keep moving!" the blond knight said and continued throwing more daggers at the poor serving boy. Mairwen shook her head, finishing her apple. "Do you want some moving target practice?"

"Hey, sir!" Mairwen said, coming in between the knight and his servant. "You've had your fun, sir. The boy's gone through enough."

"Do I know you , kid?" Arthur asked.

"Mairwen, I'm the court physician's niece," she said.

"Your Gaius' niece?" the knight asked incredulously.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked him, giving him a mean glare.

"So, in other words, I don't know you."

"No."

"Yet you called me 'friend.'"

"I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Mairwen said. She was quite bold for an twelve-year-old girl. Mairwen began to turn around.

"Or I one who could be a stupid, ignorant little girl!" the knight said. "Tell me, Mairwen, do you know how to walk on your knees?

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea." Mairwen said. She looked away, and began walking.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come on..." he mocked the girl. Mairwen went to punch him in the face, but Arthur grabbed onto her wrist.

"You know what, since you're a little girl, I'll leave ya alone!" Arthur told her. He released her arm gruffly. "But, if you were a man, I would definitely club you like an old, broken table and have you thrown in the dungeons.

"Really?" Mairwen asked. "Who do you think you are you, the King?"

"No, girl. I'm his son, Prince Arthur," the knight, or rather, Prince said. Mairwen rolled her eyes.


	2. The Dragon's Call: Magic

**The Dragon's Call: Part 2**

When Gaius had heard what Mairwen had attempted to do to Arthur, he sent her straight to her room. The next day at lunch, the twelve-year-old girl sat there in silence as he did not look her once in the eyes.

"I know you're still angry with me," she said. Gaius looked at the child. However, instead of looking malicious but rather with a fatherly one.

"Your mother asked me to look after you"

"Yes."

God, Mairwen missed her mother, ever since mother and daughter had departed at Camelot's border. She continued to eat as Gaius gazed her with idle curiosity.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?"

"That I was special." Mairwen answered. "You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before."

Mairwen was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive."

"What's the point if it can't be used?"

"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Mairwen."

Something spiked curiosity inside of Mairwen. Did Gaius ever practice magic? She was curious if he had done those kinds of actions in the past.

"Did you ever study magic?"

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago."

"Why?"

Her curiosity spiked even further.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."

Mairwen had heard a lot about the dragons. They were majestic creatures of magic. Beautiful creatures who were once great people.

"What? All of them?"

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it."

Maybe his voice... Mairwen thought. However, Gaius broke her from her thoughts.

"Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

Mairwen walked to Lady Helen's guest chambers. However, there was one problem with this certain guest chamber. It was rather strange, if you asked her. She noticed that the mirror was covered in a sheet of some sort, a doll made of straw on top of a very strange book. There was something very strange about aroma in the room as well. It was as if this Lady Helen person was studying her own kind of religion of some sort.

She noticed the shadow and heard footsteps coming this way. So, she quickly put everything back where she found it and the medicine. The lady Helen entered the room and glared at the girl.

"What are you doing in here, child?" lady Helen demanded.

"An...I, I was asked to deliver this." Mairwen held the orange medicine in her hand and gave it to Helen. Every time Mairwen or Arthur encountered one another, they just gave each other glares. A couple of boys made fun of her for making herself look like a fool in front of them. .

She was now slouching in her bed room, crying letting the tears coming down her cheeks. Gaius came in to get Mairwen for dinner and Mairwen couldn't help but ask why she had magic.

"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" Mairwen said. She looked up at her guardian. "Why I was born with magic?"

Gaius shook his head and gazed at her.

"No."

"I'm not a monster, am I?"

She sat up, eyes down but Gaius came and sat at her bed side, and brought her chin up.

"Mairwen, don't ever think that," he told her.

"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why."

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me."

"If you can't tell me, no one can."

Gaius honestly did not know what to say to her.

The next night, Mairwen heard the voice again.

"Mairwen…Mairwen…" She shot up. She had to find out where that voice was coming from. Only in her nightgown and barefoot, Mairwen crammed her feet in the boots that were next to the bed. She ascended down the Wrought Iron Stairway, but she stopped when she saw guards. But, instead of them doing their jobs, they were playing with their dice. With her magic, the gold flashed her eyes and the dice flew through.

She continued hearing the voices. Taking a torch, she walked down the steps and there, she was released at a cavern. Just like Gaius said, the dragon was locked

"Mairwen…" the voice said again.

"Where are you?" she demanded. Suddenly, a great, golden dragon landed in front of her. She was in shock. Mairwen had never seen any creature more humongous in her entire life.

"I'm here." the dragon said, a smile appearing on his face. "For a while, I thought you would be a little older and more masculine.

"Wait, you thought I was going to be a man?" Mairwen said.

"Yes, Mairwen," said the dragon. "But not all prophecies are clear. For they spoke of someone called 'Mairwen' and did not specify their gender or age. Now I see how small you are for such a great destiny."

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" Mairwen asked.

"Your gift, Mairwen, was given to you for a reason."

'Finally, someone knows why I am what I am,' Mairwen smiled.

"So there is a reason," she said.

"You have been blessed with magic by the Triple Goddess herself," said the dragon. "And that magic she has given you will serve its purpose. Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."

Mairwen couldn't believe her ears. That twenty-one-year-old was her responsibility? A twelve year old protecting an irresponsible maniac.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No. No, you've got this wrong."

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."

"None of us can choose our destiny, Mairwen, and none of us can escape it.'

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot.

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that," said the dragon. He and Mairwen glanced at each other one last time before the dragon flew off.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I, I need to know more!" Mairwen cried desperately. There she was, left there in her thoughts. What was this girl supposed to do now?

Mairwen woke up the next day to Gaius yelling at her. She quickly sat up in bed.

"Have you seen the state of this room?"

"Uh...I don't know, it, uh, just happens by..."

"By magic?"

"Yeah."

"Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares.

"Mmm, I know the feeling," Mairwen said. She stood up and went to get dressed for the day.

Mairwen, with Morgana's sleeping drought, walked through the streets of Camelot when she bumped into a young woman with brown hair and dark eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Mairwen quickly apologized.

"No it's fine." The girl looked up. Mairwen recognized her from the day she confronted Arthur. "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Mairwen." they shook each other's hand. "Although, most people just call me Idiot."

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave, especially coming from someone your age. "

"It was stupid for someone my age," Mairwen corrects.

"No, it wasn't. Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... Well...t's great you stood up to him.

"What? You think so?" Mairwen asked.

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"I don't feel like that much of a hero. I was just on my way to deliver this potion to your mistress."

"So was I...I mean not delivering a medicine, but heading to her bedroom," Gwen said, but I must tell you Mairwen, you were heading in the wrong direction."

Mairwen sighed and went to follow Guinevere to Morgana's bedroom. Gwen was the first one to enter.

"Who's this?" Morgana said pointing to the little girl in the corner. She was kindly smiling at Mairwen, who nervously looked at her.

"Oh, where are my manners. My lady Morgana this is Mairwen. Mairwen this is lady Morgana. "

Morgana looked at Mairwen as if there was a connection between the two, a bond she couldn't explain. Morgana smiled at her.

"Oh, you wouldn't happen to be the same girl who kicked the arse of Arthur Pendragon."

"Um. The same, My Lady," Mairwen said. Morgana chuckled.

"Mairwen, anyone who can insult the great Arthur is a friend of mine," Morgana said with a teasing smile. "Geez, how old are you?"

"Um..." said Mairwen. "I'm twelve."

"You look older than that you look," Morgana said.

"How old?"

"I thought you were thirteen," Morgana admitted.

"I will be in a couple of months, but for now, I'm just me."

"Well you're a very brave girl, Mairwen," Morgana said. The twelve year old blushed. Then she remembered that she needed to give Lady Morgana her medicine.

"Oh, uh, Gaius wanted you to have this," Mairwen said. "Said it was to help you sleep."

"Yes just leave it on the table, there."

Mairwen complied. "Well, I really should be going. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Morgana."

"The pleasure was mine Mairwen," said Morgana. Mairwen smiled and walked out of Morgana's room and made her way back to Gaius' chambers. Later at the feast, she stood in a room full of courtiers and the king. She noticed Morgana walking in the room and Mairwen had to admit, that the woman looked very beautiful. Then she noticed Arthur was drooling over her, even though they were basically foster siblings. She hung around with Guinevere.

"She looks great, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, very beautiful," Mairwen said. Morgana looked more mature than her actual age, especially around Arthur.

"Some people are just born to be queen," said Guinevere.

"Please, Morgana can do so much better," Mairwen admitted.

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?"

"Oh, come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men."

"No, I like much more ordinary men," Gwen said. Mairwen noticed something. It was as if Gwen had a small crush on Arthur.

"You're blushing," Mairwen said. Gwen looked at Mairwen who smiled. Gwen couldn't help but put her arm around Mairwen. It was just like having a little sister. Sure, she had a younger brother, but never a sister. The two girls stood beside each other as the courtiers and the royal family. Uther only stood.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora," Uther said.

Mairwen looked and saw that Lady Helen standing there in a yellow dress, her hair in what was a bun that turned into a ponytail. Then, she began singing. Mairwen felt herself getting drowsier and drowsier as the music played and Helen's voice echoing the feast hall. However she snapped out of it when she saw people falling asleep, especially when Gwen began to slowly drop to the floor. Mairwen covered her ears, watching Helen sing. And as people fell asleep, cobwebs covered tables, food and chairs and the guests themselves. Mairwen panicked when Helen took out a dagger, ready to throw it at Arthur. Mairwen had to think fast. She looked around the room to find something to stop Helen. Mairwen looked up to see a chandelier and with her magic, she had it fall down on Helen before she could throw the dagger. After Helen was crushed, the people woke up from their sleep and removing the cobwebs from their hair and clothing.

When Mairwen and the others looked up, they looked to see that it was not Helen who was lying dead on the floor but that Mary Collins woman Mairwen saw. Mary took up the last of her strength and threw it at Arthur. Mairwen suddenly felt that she couldn't let Arthur die, and it was her duty to look after him. Maybe the dragon was right. Maybe her magic was used to protect Arthur. Her eyes flashed gold and the dagger went slow, as did the rest of the world. Mairwen quickly rushed to Arthur and knocked him out in the way of the dagger. It imbedded itself within the chair. Arthur looked at Mairwen in surprise. At first, she was a bit flustered that only a couple of days ago, she would have attempted to punch him in the face. Now, she saved his life.

Mairwen did the polite thing and stood up first, putting her hand down to Arthur. He was going to rebuff her, but Arthur had received backlash from most of the girls in the court for bullying a twelve year old girl. He begrudgingly took it and Mairwen didn't look at him with anything but genuine kindness.

"Impressive for a girl your age," Uther said with genuine gratitude.

"Um," Mairwen said.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid. You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be a maid of Prince Arthur's "

Arthur looked at his father with a pissed off expression. Mairwen was not looking forward to Arthur being a master to her especially since she just got a job. She was only twelve years was taken back to her room, where she was laying down on the bed. Gaius opened the door, with a big bookcase with him.

"Seems you're a hero," Gaius said with a smile.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Mairwen asked and she closed the book.

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" he asked.

"But...that was magic," Mairwen said.

"And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it," Gaius said.

"What do you mean?" Mairwen asked.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life. Perhaps that's its purpose," Gaius said.

"My destiny."

"Indeed.

He handed Mairwen a book wrapped in cloth. The child unwrapped it and looked inside the book.

"This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me.."

It wasn't just any ordinary book. It was a book filled with spells and enchantments. A smile crept up on Mairwen's face.

"But this is a book of magic," Mairwen said.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden." Gaius said.

"I will study every word," Mairwen said with a smile. Someone knocked on the physician's door.

"Mairwen, Prince Arthur wants you right away," a guard said.

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants." Gaius said.

"Wish me luck," said Mairwen. She smiled and went out to answer Arthur's call.


End file.
